The Meaning Of A Hero
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Dean Sam and John go to Odessa Texas after a girl survived certain death John thinks it has demonic implacations Dean isn't so sure. Chapter 1 is rewritten
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we here dad?" Dean asked

"Because a girl was supposedly stabbed when they found her she didn't have a mark on her" John told his 16 year old son "there has to be something supernatural involved in this"

"So you want to kill a 16 year old girl?" Dean asked shaking his head

"Where is here anyway?" 12 year old Sam asked

"Odessa, Texas" John said "Dean I want you to get close to this girl and see what you can find out"

"Yes sir" Dean said nodding "then do we kill her?"

"Maybe there is a logical explanation" John said "I do not know but I want to find out before the demons do"

"Ok" Dean said "so where does this girl go to school?"

"Union Wells" John said "now we have not been here before so you can pick whatever surname you want"

"Ok" Dean said

"It is my turn" Sam said brightly

"Ok then Sammy you pick" John said ruffling his youngest son's hair

"Singer" Sam said brightly "because Uncle Bobby has never been in trouble with the police"

"Your right there" John said "Robert Singer has never been in trouble with the police uncle Bobby on the other hand Sammy has he just uses a different name" and grinned at his son

"I guess I have to get going then" Dean said "dad what's the girls name?"

"Claire Bennett" John said "and Dean she's a cheerleader" and could not help but return his son's grin that he had on his face when he learnt that piece of information

Claire hated the start of the new school year even being a cheerleader did not make it fun this time as she had been stabbed in the summer after she had confronted a man who had broken into her house which lead to her discovering she could not die and she had thrown herself off of a type of scaffolding but she did not die which creeped the hell out of her but now she had become the local freak everyone wanted to know what happened to her they all wanted to be seen with her or have pictures taken with her to make themselves look more popular and it had not even been an hour since she had gotten to school.

Claire was currently sitting in the courtyard out side of the school as the teachers had told her she did not have to go to lessons if she did not want to as they wanted her to get her back into the school system gently.

"Hey" a guy said walking over to her said "do you know where room 119 is?"

"I am meant to be in there" Claire said smiling weakly "but I cannot face them"

"Who is them?" he asked "sorry Dean Singer" and Dean extended a hand to her

"The other students" she said "I am Claire Bennett I was stabbed in my house last year and now everyone wants to be around me it is like I cannot breathe"

"I know the feeling" Dean said "like being Mr Popular or Ms I guess if it is you"

"Yeah" Claire said

"I tell you what" Dean said "you show me around and help me with my classes and I will run interference for you what do you say?"

"Really?" Claire said and Dean nodded "ok I guess I can live with one guy following me around all day" and then smiled at him as he had a smirked at her as she had been talking

"And for what it is worth" Dean said "I read about you in the paper and I am not going to stalk you around the school, you just look like you need a friend right now"

"Thanks" Claire said and beamed at him

"Here give me your books" Dean said "that way you can use your hands to direct me" and Claire began laughing at the that as Dean had been the best friend she had in the past three weeks and she had only known him about five minutes.

"Do you have any brother's or sister's?" Claire asked as they walked

"Younger brother" Dean said "you?"

"Same" Claire said "what do your mom and dad do?"

"My dad is a kind of bounty hunter" Dean said "lash investigator he goes where the work is and me and my brother Sam go with him"

"What about your mom?" Claire asked

"She is dead" Dean said

"I am so sorry" Claire said putting a hand on his arm as they walked

"It's ok I was four at the time" Dean said "Sammy was 6 months there was a fire at the house, my dad told me to get Sam and run while he tried to get my mom out but it was to late the room was filled with fire so he just ran"

Dean noticed that Claire had not taken her hand off of his arm but had rather linked arms with him as they walked and she found him a next to hers.

"Dean" she said as they walked towards their first class they decided they would go to "why are you being so normal with me?"

"Because" Dean said "you are being nice to me and treating me like a friend it is only fair I do the same" and Claire blushed

"So" Dean said at the end of the day "you got a ride home?"

"I have to ring my dad" Claire said "do you need a ride?"

"No I can drive" Dean said "you want me to drop you off it would save your dad having to drive out here and pick you up"

"Thanks" Claire said smiling

"Here give me your bag" Dean said slipping the bag off of her shoulder and taking it in his free hand

"You're such a gentleman" she said and she was sure that he blushed

"Not really" Dean said "just being a friend"

"Then I have been looking for the wrong type of friend" Claire said making Dean blush more "are you embarrassed because I am complementing you?"

"It doesn't happen often" Dean said

"Well maybe it should if it gets that reaction" Claire said smiling at him

"So" Dean said "where do you live?"

School

"I cannot believe the hot new guy hung around with that freak all day" Melissa said

"Maybe he was pitying her" Stacey said

"Guys" Tasha said "we are meant to be her friends and you are calling her a freak"

"But he is sooo hot" Melissa said

"Maybe if we told him about her" Stacey said "he wouldn't be so keen to hang around her?"

"I cannot believe I am hearing this" Tasha said "you guys are sick" and she walked off to try and warn Claire what her to best friends where going to do to her.

Claire's house

"Well thank you for dropping her off Dean" Noah Bennett said "it is nice to see there is one nice guy in this town"

"Dad" Claire muttered "shut up"

"I am simply complementing him after all" Noah continued "it is your first day back since your accident, so Dean would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I much as I would like to" Dean said "I have to get home my dad is waiting for me, unless I could use your phone?"

"Sure" Noah said "I will just have my wife set another place at dinner" and he left the room

"You don't have to" Claire said

"Well it would be cool for me to meet your family" Dean said "and then maybe tomorrow you can meet mine?"

"Ok" Claire said "I will leave so you can ring your dad"

Phone

"Dad" Dean said

"Yeah" John said

"I am staying at a friends for dinner ok?" Dean said

"This friend would not be a girl's would it Dean?" John asked

"Maybe" Dean said "I won't stay long though"

"Ok son" John said "be careful driving home and I will see you later"

'I hope she is normal' Dean thought as he sat watching TV with Claire 'because she is as hot as hell and it would suck to have to exorcise a demon from her or something like that'

"Hello?" Dean asked when his phone rang

"Dean?" Sam said "have you seen dad?"

"I thought he was with you?" Dean said

"No he went out like an hour ago he said" Sam said "he said something about going to see what he could find out about what has happened here"

"Ok I will come back to you then Sammy" Dean said

"I have to go and get my brother" he said closing his phone and looking at Claire "my dad has gone out"

"You gonna be ok?" Claire said "I mean ..."

"Yeah" Dean said "he will turn up after an hour or so, I just have to go and make sure Sam is ok because even though he is 12 he is a brave 12 year old and wouldn't tell me if he was bothered being home alone"

"Can I come with you if my dad says it's ok?" Claire said and then cursed herself because of how it sounded as it sounded like she was throwing herself at Dean

"Ok" Dean said "I will be in the car"

"Daddy" Claire said "can I go to Dean's for a bit and he will drop me home"

"Well I don't know" Noah said "after all the boy only started today so you don't know him that well"

"I am just going to help him look after his brother" Claire said "his dad has gone out and Dean is a little worried because it is not like his dad to do something like that"

"Ok then Sweetie" Noah said "but if you and Dean do decide to ... get better acquainted I would rather you talked to me first"

"I know daddy" Claire said rolling her eyes "and I promise I would talk to you and mom if I wanted to have a relationship with Dean"

"I would offended if you didn't" Noah said smiling at his daughter "now go on get going your friend is waiting"

"Thanks daddy" Claire said and she left

Dean was sitting on the hood of the impala when Claire came outside and it was for the first time that he really looked at her as he had been seeing her as someone he would have to potentially hunt and hurt this time however he was seeing her as a totally hot blonde and began grinning from ear to ear as she walked towards him

"What?" she said "do I have something on my face?" and he shook his head "then what?"

"I was just admiring how nice you look" Dean said and opened the door for her and then got in his own door

"You're such a kiss ass" Claire said smirking

"Damn right" Dean said and they drove off.

**Later**

"We are here" Dean said

"Ok" Claire said

"Claire" Dean said "I really like you and I know we haven't known each other for long ..."

"Kiss me you idiot" she said leaning in and kissing him

"We really need to go and check on Sammy" Dean said breaking the kiss and getting out of the car and then opening the door for her.

"Sammy" Dean said entering the apartment "meet Claire Bennett, Claire my younger brother Sam"

"Hey" Sam said

"Hi" Claire said shyly "Dean can I use your bathroom?" and he nodded and pointed to where it was

"So what's the deal Dean?" Sam asked as Claire was in the bathroom "you saw she was hot so decided to sleep with her before you killed her?"

"I am not gonna kill her Sam" Dean said "she is normal as far as I can tell, a normal family no EMF went off I can't understand it" then he realised what Sam had said to him "and how did you know I liked her where you spying on us?"

"No I heard the car so I looked out the window and I saw you kissing her" Sam said "Dean we will leave you know and you will have to leave her behind like we have done with everyone else"

"I know that Sam" Dean said "but I cannot stop how I feel"

"Dean" John said walking in "can I talk to you?" and his son followed him outside

"I have worked your friend out" John said "her mom died in a fire like your mom the demon has done this to them"

"Then why is she not dead?" Dean asked

"I don't know" John said "but she is human, I was talking to her adopted father that is Noah Bennett, he promises to look after her"

"Ok" Dean said "do I at least get to say goodbye to her?"

"You can take her home" John said

When they got there Dean and Claire started kissing again until again he broke the kiss

"Claire" he said "I love you ok? I don't want to forget this"

"What is going on Dean?" Claire asked scared and confused

"Nothing" he said "come on let's get you home"

Bennett House

"I am sorry you are leaving Dean" Noah said "but I hope I get to see you again you are a good man"

"Thank you sir" he said "can you promise me one thing?"

"What?" Noah said

"My dad told me about your associate the Haitian" Dean said

"How did you ...?" Noah said

"It is what my dad does" Dean said "can you make her forget me?"

"I thought you loved her?" Noah asked "and now you want to give my daughter up? Why?"

"The demon hurts the people my family care about" Dean said "if he knew I cared for Claire he would kill her in cold blood and I cannot see her hurt"

"Ok" Noah said "I can have him here within the hour"

An hour later

"Babe I have to get going" Dean said

"Ok" Claire said and as Dean stood he saw Noah enter the room with another man

"I love you Claire" Dean said and kissed her deeply and left

Whilst Claire stood there the Haitian went up behind Claire and touched her and removed every memory of Dean and Sam Winchester she would have

"Why did he want to have her forget him" the Haitian said "but not him forget her?"

"Because that is what makes the heroes heroes my old friend" Noah said "they accept huge sacrifices and that young man just made the biggest sacrifice of his life and that in my eyes makes him the biggest damn hero in the world"


	2. Chapter 2

**11 Years Later**

"Hello?" Dean asked

"Dean" the voice said

"Noah" Dean said sitting up "what's the matter is it Claire is she ok?"

"She keeps dreaming" Noah said "of a guy in a black car ... it's you"

"How do you mean dreaming?" Dean asked

"She closes her eyes" Noah said "and sees you everywhere she looks Dean, she is the only person I have known to remember something the Haitian has made them forget"

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked "I am staying away like I promised it has kept her safe so far"

"I was thinking about that" Noah said "it is has been 11 years Dean and she changed the first day after you left school got harder for her and she took to trying to kill herself but obviously because of what she can do she couldn't do it ... after you left it was like someone had ripped her heart out"

"SO WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO?" Dean said angrily "Noah I am sorry for shouting but I made her forget me that should be the end of it"

"I want you to come and see her" Noah said "she thinks she is going crazy, you will be able to make her what she was again"

"I cannot give her up twice" Dean said "if I come back I am not letting her go Noah ever"

"I understand that Dean" Noah said "that is what I am trying to tell you if you would let me get a word in edgeways I don't want you to make her forget you I didn't want you to in the first place you made that decision not me, she needs you Dean to be happy just like I know that you need her"

"I am on my way" Dean said realising that Noah was right and that he never got over Claire "you still in Odessa?"

"Yeah we didn't move" Noah said "and Dean ... thanks"

"No problem" Dean said and closed the phone "Sammy!"

"What?" Sam said coming into the bedroom from being in Bobby's kitchen

"We have a kind of hunt" Dean said "we have a .... friend in trouble"

"Where?" Sam asked

"Odessa, Texas" Dean said

"Who do we know in Odessa?" Sam asked

"I didn't think you would remember after all you where only 12 when we met her" Dean said

"Her?" Sam said confused

"Claire Bennett" Dean said "she is like you the demon killed her mom she can't die"

"Then why is she in trouble?" Sam said confused

"She is going crazy" Dean said "well she thinks she is because she keeps dreaming of a hot guy in a black car"

"Why is that crazy?" Sam asked

"Because her dad's friend was a psychic" Dean said "and he took all memories of us from her head because I told him to"

"So she is dreaming of us and can't remember who we are?" Sam said

"No" Dean said "she is dreaming of me, after all we were in love with each other"

"Love?" Sam said "how long did you know this girl?"

"Three days" Dean said smirking and left the room

"THREE DAYS?" Sam said smirking "my god my brother is in love with a girl he barely knows"

Later

"So why are we going back?" Sam asked

"To help a friend" Dean said shortly

"Who you love" Sam said "you love her but you made her forget about you why?"

"The job" Dean said "I didn't want her to get hurt"

"Dude" Sam said "no offence but that is a load of crap you didn't make Cass forget you, or Andrea ... should I have made Jess forget me?"

"Jess wasn't like Claire" Dean said "and I mean that in the best of ways for Jess man, Claire's mom died in a fire like ours, she has powers like you she can heal herself if the demon knew I loved her he would have gone after her again and hurt her"

"I thought she couldn't die" Sam said

"Maybe not physically" Dean said "but Claire was one of the most caring people you could ever meet, kind sweet, innocent"

"She was your mom?" Sam said "or your Jess?" and Dean nodded "then why did she have to forget you"

"So she could have a life Sam" Dean said "she would not be able to have a life if she was worrying about and she didn't even know about the job, she didn't even know I existed"

"Then how do you know she needs you know?" Sam asked as Dean continued packing

"Her dad" Dean said "he promised me if she needed me he would ring and I promised him unless he rang I would stay away from her"

"Dean you gave up this girl" Sam said "for a bunch of crap reasons .... and the worse thing is you don't realise the reasons where crap you think you were being noble"

"How where the reasons crap Sam?!" Dean said turning around t o face his brother and Sam finally saw that Dean had tears slowly slipping down his face "I gave up the girl I loved so that way she didn't have to know what was out there, I gave her up so she didn't have to know that things go bump in the night, that the bogeyman is real it was the one thing I could do for her"

"But ..." Sam said

"Sammy please leave it alone" Dean said "I am begging you please leave it alone"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sam asked

"That is up to you Sammy" Dean said "but I lost dad I can't lose Claire again ... I refuse to"

When Dean arrived in Odessa he was tired from the driving and confused at what he would say to Claire as he loved her but she would not remember him or love him, not that it would stop him from trying to win her back to him so that they could be together.

**Even Later**

"Sammy" Dean said as his brother answered the phone "I am just letting you know that I got to Odessa ok"

"Ok Dean" Sam said "I am going on a hunt with Bobby ok?"

"Sure Sammy" Dean said "you guys be careful ok?"

"Yes dad" Sam and Bobby said down the phone at the same time and laughed

"Ok you guys" Dean said "I am going in ... wish me luck"

"Good luck" Sam said

"Dean" Bobby said "I want you to know if you decide you want to give up hunting and be with this girl I'll look out for Sammy if he wants to keep hunting"

"Thanks Bobby" Dean said "but I have to kill the yellow eyed bastard for my mom and dad and because for some reason Claire is involved in all this somewhere as well"

"Ok" Bobby said "just as long as you are sure"

"Yes Bobby I am sure" Dean said "and I am sick of people asking me am I ok? Or am I ok with my dad's death my dad died for me when he didn't have to how the fuck am I suppose to feel Bobby?"

"I don't know son" Bobby said "people grieve in different ways"

"Look I have to go" Dean said "otherwise you are going to hear me crying and you don't want that I'll talk to you later Bobby"

"Talk to you later Dean" Bobby said and hung up the phone

**Bennett House**

"Hello?" Claire said opening the door

"I am looking for Noah Bennett?" Dean asked

"Ok come in" Claire said "dad there is some guy here for you"

"What's his name?" Noah asked from the kitchen

"Erm I didn't ask" Claire said "sorry my dad said I have to ask your name"

"Dean" Dean said smiling at her "tell your dad Dean is here"

As Dean watched Claire walk back to the kitchen he realised it was not the fact she was hot that he loved her and there was not denying that she was hot but there was something about the way she walked the way she stood the way she talked that made him he didn't know but it was a warm feeling in his stomach that he had never had before with none of the women that he had been with and he had not even slept with Claire but he knew that it would be her he would spend the rest of his life loving and defending even if she didn't remember him or know who he was.

Then Dean saw Claire smile and it was at that moment right there he didn't give at damn if she knew who he was or not ... he would protect her until the day he died.

"Thank you for coming" Noah said

"You thought I wouldn't?" Dean said "what are we going to do?"

"I know what to do" Noah said "I wanted to make sure it was what you wanted"

"What?" Dean asked

"He can give her the memories back" Noah said looking over his shoulder and the Haitian walked into the room "but if you think it is unsafe for her"

"Do it" Dean said instantly "please? I need to be with her"

"I understand" Noah said "she was never the same after you left, she was colder"

"So was I" Dean said "I never really let anyone get close to me after Claire, not even Sammy or .... my dad"

"Are you ok?" Noah asked

"My dad died a week ago" Dean said "that was why I rushed here I couldn't lose Claire to"

"I am sorry" Noah said and then turned to the Haitian and said "she is upstairs go and bring my Claire back" and he nodded and walked up the stairs

"Can I take her with me?" Dean asked "I am going to kill this demon"

"Sure" Noah said "if she has to meet him I would rather her be with you and ready rather than her on her own and defenceless"

**1 hour later**

"DAD!" Claire said running down the stairs "I remember him, I remember Dean"

"That would be good because otherwise I would feel uncomfortable sitting here" Dean said sitting down in the kitchen next to Noah

"Dean" she said softly and pulled him into a hug "it has been to long"

"For me two Claire" Dean said "there is something I need to tell you"

"Me two" Claire said

"Ladies first" Dean said

"I can't die" Claire said "ever I can't be hurt, that is why I didn't die when I was stabbed Dean and I am sorry I didn't tell you but you didn't stay long and I didn't think you would come back and I am soo sorry"

"It's ok" he said pulling her into a hug "don't worry I understand"

"What did you want to tell me?" Claire said

"I know the reason why you cannot die" Dean said "now this is going to sound a little out there"

"More out there than I can't die?" Claire asked

"Around the same" Noah said smiling

"A demon killed your mom in a fire" Dean said "and for some reason you didn't die"

"A demon?" Claire said "like exorcist type of demon?" and Dean nodded

"That isn't out there" Claire said "I knew there was something different about me" she added after she saw the looks on their faces

"Well me and Sammy hunt them" Dean said "anything evil demons, werewolves anything"

"Why?" Claire asked

"The demon that killed your mom" Dean said "killed my mom and dad and now Sam gets dreams of people before they die"

"Oh" Claire said softly "Dean I am sorry"

"S'ok" Dean said "I am dealing with it ... kinda"

"So what do we do now Dean?" Claire asked "I really want to go back to being your girlfriend"

"You mean you didn't meet someone else?" Dean asked

"No" Claire said shaking her head "no one that mattered anyway, there was something missing with all of the guys I met"

"Way to knock a guys confidence" Dean said "now I know I wasn't the only guy" and he grinned to show he was joking

"Not funny" Claire said smiling

"Now you don't have to say yes" Dean said "but do you want to come with me?"

"Why?" Claire said

"To kill the demon that killed your mom" Dean asked

"Really?" Claire asked and Dean nodded

"Daddy?" Claire asked and he to nodded

"You can" Noah said "go and get revenge for your mother"

"Thanks daddy" she said and hugged Noah "let me go and pack" and she charged upstairs to pack

"Look after her for me?" Noah asked

"Always" Dean said "I promise"

**30 minutes later**

"Ready?" Dean asked as Claire came down the stairs

"Yeah" Claire said

"Here give me that" Dean said trying to take the bag from her

"Nuh uh" she said shaking her head "not this time"

"Claire give me the bag" Dean said smiling

"No" Claire said "I am still mad at you"

"What for?" Dean said

"For making me forget you" Claire said "and for not telling me your real surname"

"Claire that is little stuff" Dean said "I have had to tell bigger lies than that to get out of situations that hunts have gotten me in to"

"Really?" Claire said "because those are big things to me"

"Claire" Dean said "you didn't tell me you couldn't die, we both kept secrets"

"I know" Claire said "I am sorry"

"S'ok" Dean said "just don't worry we will work this all out"

"Ok" Claire said and she kissed Dean "I wanna keep doing that, problem 1 solved?" and he nodded confused "I love you and wanna be with you that is all that matters"

"Great" Dean said grinning like a Cheshire cat "shall we go then?" and then did a silly bow in front of her

"Yeah let's go" she said trying not to crack up looking at him

"Keep safe you guys" Noah said coming to the door "and I want you to ring at least once a week you hear me Claire?"

"Yes daddy" she sighed

"Good" Noah said "and if you guys are in the area stop in it only takes two minutes to make up a room for you to sleep in"

"Thanks daddy" Claire said and they got in the car

"Do me a favour" Dean said "ring Sam for me?" and he handed Claire his phone "tell him we are on our way to Bobby's and we will wait there until they get back" and Claire nodded and clicked the name Sam

"Hello?" Sam said

"Is that Sam?" Claire asked

"Yeah who is this?" Sam asked "and how do you have my brother's phone?"

"I am Claire" she said "and I have your brother's phone because he just handed it to me and asked me to ring you"

"Oh" Sam said "where are you guys?"

"In Dean's car" Claire said smiling at Dean and then she heard Sam sigh "Odessa Texas Dean said we will meet you guys at Bobby's"

"Your coming with us?" Sam asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Claire asked

"No reason" Sam said "so I guess we will see you guys in a couple of days"

"Yeah you will" Claire said "and it is nice talking to you again Sammy"

"Huh?" Sam said confused and then Claire hung up the phone


End file.
